Cameras including video cameras, can be contained within a sealed camera assembly and fitted through the hull of a watercraft for underwater viewing. However, since the camera assembly is exposed to the water, the camera can experience shock or other forces from the water. In addition, in power boats, the camera assembly can experience vibration from the motor. Shock and vibration can affect the performance and life of the camera.